The Game
by alinaaxo
Summary: BEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emmett called from downstairs. What happens when Emmett wants to play a 'little game' with Bella? Not LEMON! For all you gross minded people : . Help me with an ending? Review and share your ideas.


**Okay, so I always write sad one-shots. I know, I know, I'm sorry.**

**But this one is going to be funny... I hope. ****But I don't know.**

**Anyway, I wrote this one, as well, on my phone. I got bored in the car :D**

**But the problem is!! I haven't finished it yet. I need you ALL to help me finish it.**

**So once you read please send me your ideas :D.**

**Oh yer, I guess this is going to be a two-shot cause it's going to be in two chapter.**

**Chapter one : My story. The beginning.**

**Chapter two : Your story. The end.**

**So, enter your ideas and I will choose the best and funniest ending :D.**

**I have ONE idea of how to end it, but I'm going to see if anyone else comes up with it. (:**

**Anyway. PLEASE READ AND SEND YOUR IDEAS IN!!**

**

* * *

**

**_The Game_**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

"BEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Emmett called from downstairs.

I sighed and buried my face in Edward's chest. "What, Emmett?" I mumbled.

He chuckled quietly downstairs and the whole house shook.

"Do you want to play a little game?" he asked.

I looked up at Edward to find out what the 'little game' was but he was staring at his door with narrowed eyes.

I shrugged and stood up. _What's the worse that could happen? _I thought.

**5 minutes later**

"I AM NOT PLAYIN RUSSIAN ROULETTE!" I whispered angrily.

We were sitting inside a sound proof room that the Cullens had hidden underneath the house. I had no idea why they had one.

It was kind of like a basement but it was empty except for a table and two chairs.

If we whispered quiet enough then Edward and the rest of the Cullens wouldn't hear us.

"Oh come on, Bella. If anything happens to us, we have Carlisle. He will save us," he said proudly and grinning widely.

I stared open mouthed at him and tried to find my voice.

"Emmett," I started when I could talk. "Your a vampire..." I said slowly and he rolled his eyes but nodded. "A bullet won't hurt or kill you." I stated.

His face fell a little and he waited for me to continue.

"And I am a human..." he nodded. "I could die instantly. Carlisle might not be able to save me!" I said starting to panic.

A few seconds later, Emmett recovered himself and grinned. "Chill, Bella. Do you really think I would let a silly little bullet hurt you?" he asked.

I thought about that and started to smile. "Yes," I answered and his face fell and he looked offended.

I began to laugh while I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Joking!" I laughed.

I laughed when Emmett became his happy usual self again and gave me a bear hug but we stopped when a loud knock on the metal door scared us. It especially scared Emmett.

"Bella, are you _really_ going to play that stupid game?!" the voice asked. The voice sounded anxious and panicked.

I rolled my eyes and made my decision: "Im in." I whispered to Emmett, low enough that Edward wouldn't of heard me.

"That's my little sister!" he yelled and the house shook.

The room fell silent after that as we waited for Edward's response.

Emmett started to laugh loudly and the house shook violently _AGAIN._

"What?!" I whispered over and over again.

He took out a peice of paper that was hidden in his pocket and wrote something quickly.

Half a second later he passed a paragraph of writing to me and grinned.

I looked down at it and gasped as I read the first sentence.

_He thinks I want to kill you! _I looked up at him open mouthed but he pointed at the note and told me to continue.

_Don't worry, lil sis, I don't. :) __We are only going to play one game then you can go back to your precious Edward. God he is so protective of you! I'm not even that protective with my Rose, and you know how I like to protect her... I guess it's because your human. But that will change when you become one of us._

A shiver went down my spine when I read that last part. It was a shiver of joy. Emmett wants me to become part of the family, and I _am _going to be one of them. Alice promised.

_Anyway, he wants to play too so he can keep an eye on you. But we won't let him play, now will we?_

I shook my head and continued to read.

_Good girl. Now do me a favour and tell Mr. Game Ruiner to relax and GO AWAY!_

At the bottom of the page it read:

_Love Emmey xoxo_

Then a perfect love heart drawn in red pen.

I sighed and walked over to the door.

* * *

**And I'm going to leave it there (:**

**Please review and send me idea's for the next chapter**

**Love Alina xx**


End file.
